the pact
by hevar1999.hmm
Summary: one night was all it took but she couldn't do it alone so she asks her friends to get into the same situation. What will they say? What will the boys think? Will they find out?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic hope you like it.**

**Summary: one night was all it took but she couldn't do it alone so she asks her friends to get into the same situation. What will they say? What will the boys think? Will they find out?**

**The pairings are:**

**Lola and Vince**

**Zoey and chase**

**Quinn and Logan**

**Michael and Lisa**

**I apologise for any spelling and grammar errors **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

It was 2 weeks before the New Year started and they had to go back to PCA. They were currently staying at logans house. Spread across the cinema room was zoey with her head on chases lap, Lola sat on Vince's lap, Michael with his arm around Lisa and finally Logan and Quinn currently snuggling into his chest. They were watching wild child much to the boy's dismay.

After the film was finished they went back to the rooms which after much protest from logans parents were couples so Lola and Vince in the first, zoey and chase in the next with Michael and Lisa across and finally in his own room was Logan with Quinn.

**Quinn and Logan room**

**Quinn's POV**

Chase and I had been making out for a while. Then one thing led to another again I felt a bit disappointed after all we promised logans dad we wouldn't but I just couldn't help it I love so much.

**No ones POV**

The rest of the house sigh lent minus the odd snore.

**the next morning **

the house was starting to wake, the girls already awake and dressed having a conversation about how the dorms where now going to hold 4 in each because of the new mother and baby renovation. This was a new project due to the increased numbers of teen parents at PCA.

"I think it could be a good thing" said Lisa

The girls nodded

"I mean if that was me I would like to stay" added Quinn

"what I don't get is what happens to the babies when the parents are in class?" asked Lola

"there having a nursery but you have to pay extra so they can pay for the staff ithink" zoey said

" I think it should be good though having cute little babies around PCA" said Quinn

" I agree" Lola added

"Agree with what" Vince asked hugging his girl friend from behind while giving her a fright.

"nothing important" Lola answered

"okay the boys were wondering if you girls are ready" Vince asked

The girls nodded they were all going to the beach today the last time before heading home Friday.

**Quinn's POV**

Now at the beach

"I'm going to miss you" she said turning to Logan

"what" asked Logan

"il miss you when I leave on Friday"

"it's only for the weekend we'll see each other again on Tuesday"

"I know"

_But I love you why can't I just say it. I have from the day we kissed on the bench._

"Quinn"

"huh" turning to Logan

"Were having lunch are coming" he said

"yeah I just need to speak with Lola"

"Lola"

"yes Quinn" 

"I have a problem"

**I hope you liked it 5 reviews for next chapter hoped you liked it let me know sorry about any mistakes any questions review or pm me **

**Thank you again **


	2. Chapter 2- telling lola

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Lola POV **

"I have a problem" I wonder what it is.

"What"

"I'm late"

"As in for appointment or late late"

"Late late"

"Is it logans?"

"Of course it is if I am I haven't done a test yet"

"Why"

"I don't want to on my own"

"I'll come"

"Thanks"

"You told Logan yet"

"No I will when I'm sure"

"Ok let's go"

**Logans POV **

**20 mins later**

Quinn's acting weird all secretive. I'll confront her later.

"Where's Quinn" he asked zoey

"Oh she went to the pharmacy with Lola" omg I hope she's ok maybe that's why she been acting weird

"Why is she ok?" Logan asked concerned

"I think so" zoey shrugged Logan let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding

"Why'd they go then "he asked confused

"Women's things" zoey smirked

"Oh ok" i'l ask her later

Quinn's POV

30 mins later in the bathroom

I have to wait 2 mins okay

What if I am?

Do I keep it?

How do I tell Logan?

Will he want it?

Will he leave us?

How do we tell our parents?

Beep beep

Ok moment of truth

It's...

**Sorry to leave on cliff hanger thank you **F.A.Y.B.A.N for the review hope you like it

And thank you Boris Yeltsin for the review and favourite and following

Please review and favourite i'l after a review

Within reason so tomorrow evening earliest

3


	3. Chapter 3- telling logan

Chapter 3-telling Logan

**The next morning**

**Quinn's POV**

I got up early and started uncontrollably throwing up. As I was sat on the floor I heard footsteps. I was about to investigate when it happened again. Next thing I know Logan sat beside me rubbing my back. Oh no how will I explain this.

After what feels like an eternity I stop.

"Are you ok?" Asked Logan concerned

"Yeah" I said half heartedly

"Then how come you were just throwing up for like a half hour?" he asked slightly pissed off

"Must have eaten something bad" she lied

"Bullshit otherwise the others would be doing the same" he said more pissed off

"I don't know then" she said

"You do and find when you're ready to state the truth" he stated while walking off

"Why can't you just tell him Quinn he needs to know?"

"Oh well I need to pack" she thought

And began packing

**No one's POV**

**The kitchen- zoey and chase, Lola and Vince Lisa and Michael **

"Are you excited for school?" zoey asked

"Yeah my mum said she got the letter with my room allocation on and it's a 4 with Vince, Logan and Michael" said chase

"That's great my mum got mine I'm with zoey Quinn and Lola in a 4"

"That's amazing isn't it Lola" asked zoey

"LOLA"

"What"

"Isn't the new rooms great"

"Yeah sorry just thinking"

Logan walked in

"Hey" they all said

"Hi" he mumbled#

"You ok man?"

"Yeah just Quinn's acting odd do you think you girls could find out why?"

The girls nodded and walked away

"Wait if us 4 are sharing what's happening to James" asked Michael

"Didn't you hear man he left after the break up" answered Vince

"Oh" Michael sighed

**With the girls **

**Zoeys POV**

"Quinn are you ok?" I asked had she been crying

"Not really" she mumbled

"Why" asked Lisa

"Has Logan done something to you?" I said getting protective of my

Roommate and best friend

"No yes sort off" she replied now I'm confused

"Could you please alberate" Lisa asked

"Well you see I'm sort off kind off well..."

"Calm down" Lola said

"Impregnant"

"What" we said in unison

"I'm pregnant" she whispered

"Your pregnant" I asked

She nodded

"Have you told Logan?" Lisa asked

She shook her head

"Are you keeping it?" asked Lola

"I don't know"

"Ok well I think that you should tell Logan and discuss your options with him and perhaps go to the doctors" I suggested

"I'm going to tell him today and i'l see the nurse on Monday" Quinn replied

"Ok well we have packed so why don't we take our boyfriends for a walk on the beach so Quinn can tell Logan"

They nodded and we left

**Quinn's POV**

"Logan"

"Quinn have you been crying"

I nodded

"Why"

"I need to tell you something"

"What"

"I'm... I'm "

He earged me to go on

"I'm pregnant"

"Ok have you been to the doctors"

"No I'm going to see the nurse on Monday"

"Ok do you want me to come?"

"Ok"

"Does anyone else know?"

I nodded

"The girls"

"Well can I tell the boys then?"

"Yeah I'm telling my parents tomorrow"

"I'l tell my dad then"

"Do you want the baby Logan?"

"Yeah I'm mean if you want to"

"I think I do I know I'm not aborting and I don't think I could give it away"

"I agree"

They heard the door

"I'm going to talk to the boys shall I tell the girls to come up"

I nodded

"Ok"

**Please review hope you liked it thank you for reading favourite follow review and thank you to ****Boris Yeltsin****minkasaurus112 and ****sarahps.12**** that's what you wanted**


End file.
